Coach (class)
Coach Motivational Rangers can bring out the talents of a Pokemon to absurd levels. Coaches are just the type of Ranger who can do so. By working out with their Pokemon, they can improve their partners’ legwork, swimming abilities, and physical strength; nearly anything they can physically do is done better when a Coach is helping them. Cross Classing Pusher: Coach, 20 WIS Stat Ace: Coach, 16 STR 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Coach Gifted Features 'Faster' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: Your targeted pokemon’s Speed related Capabilities are increased by X where X is your CHA modifier. 'Stronger' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: Your targeted pokemon’s Power Capability is increased by 1. Coach Features 'Better' Prerequisites: Coach, a pokemon with Intelligence 4-7 Capabilities Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: Your targeted pokemon who has Intelligence 4-7 Capabilities deals an additional 1d10 damage when using a Move that is Ranged and consults their Special Attack stat. 'Contender' Prerequisites: Coach, 7 Coach Features Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your CHA modifier, if the total is higher then 16 you locate a pokemon who has 6-10 Power, Jump, Capabilities or 5-7 in Intelligence Cabability or 8-14 in any speed Capabilities. You do not choose the level of the Capability but you do choose between a speed Capability, Power, Jump or Intelligence. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Harder' Prerequisites: Coach, a pokemon with Power 6-10 Capabilities Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: Your targeted pokemon who has Power 4-10 Capabilities deals an additional 1d10 damage when using a Move that is Melee ranged and consults their Attack stat. 'Higher' Prerequisites: Coach, a pokemon with Jump 4-10 Capabilities Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: Your targeted pokemon’s Jump Capability is increased by 1. 'Makes Us Stronger' Prerequisites: Coach, 18 CHA Static Activation League Legal Daily Target: One of your pokemon who just felled a pokemon or trainer. Effect: For 10 minutes, each of the target’s Stats and numbered Capabilities are increased by 2. 'More Then Ever' Prerequisites: Coach, 20 CHA Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your Coach Features. Effect: At any time, apply one of your static Coach Features twice to your target active pokemon. It takes a Trainer Action to change which Coach Feature you are applying twice. 'Never Over' Prerequisites: Coach, More Then Ever Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: If the pokemon’s HP is lowered to 0 or less, it may still act and shift but may not use Moves. If they are lowered to -100% HP, they may not make a Death Saving Throw. 'Quicker' Prerequisites: Coach, a pokemon with a speed Capabilities that is 6-10 Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: Your targeted pokemon who has a speed Capability that is higher than 6 and is currently on the appropriate field of battle to use the speed Capability has their Speed stat increased by 5. 'Smarter' Prerequisites: Coach, Better Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: Your targeted pokemon who has Intelligence 4-7 Capabilities has their Special Defense Stat raised by 5. 'Tougher' Prerequisites: Coach, Harder Static Activation League Legal Static Target: One of your active pokemon. Effect: Your targeted pokemon who has Power 5-10 Capabilities has their Defense Stat raised by 5. Category:Ranger Advanced Classes